Various amusement rides have been created to provide passengers with unique motion and visual experiences. For example, theme rides can be implemented with single-passenger or multi-passenger vehicles that travel along a fixed path. In addition to the excitement created by the speed or change in direction of the vehicles as they move along the path, the vehicles themselves may include features providing passengers with varying levels of control (e.g., pedals or various buttons and knobs) over the vehicle. Although a repeat rider may be familiar with the general path of the ride, the control features may create new interest during second and subsequent rides. However, traditional controls given to passengers of a ride vehicle are generally limited when the ride vehicle follows a pre-determined path. Accordingly, it is now recognized that there is a need for an improved amusement ride that provides enhanced passenger control over the ride vehicle to create a more adventurous ride experience.